Aphrodite's Daughter
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Alexandra Kostos is not like other girls her age, she is too beautiful and is cursed when it comes to love. One day she turns to the Gods for answer because of her frustration. In the mean time Aphrodite is strugling due to a mistake in her past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_For my friend Nikki that really liked this idea :o)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just barrowing some of the characters.

_**Aphrodite's Daughter.**_

Chapter 1.

Alexandra Kostas was not like other fifteen year old girls even though she may look like that by first glance. She had long dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, her cheeks was red as roses, and her features were very beautiful. In fact she was just that, stunning beautiful.

This wasn't necessarily a good thing as the girls envied her for it and the boys fought over her, making her lonely as she could never really be close with anyone.

Just this day the young girl sat crying down by the sea as there was this party at school that everyone was going to and she was not invited. She really wanted to go though.

She was tired of being alone, tired of watching the other girls and their friends having fun.

The beautiful young girl looked up at the sky wondering where she was coming from as she knew that the ones that had raised her were not the ones she originated from.

"I want to go to that party," she whispered slowly getting up from the reef and started to walking back home.

That night the young girl found herself looking up at a young Greek man that looked back saying, "By Zeus you must be the most beautiful woman that is."

She didn't replay, just got out of bed and walked over to the window looking out over the sea.

"Alexa," he questioned looking at her with eyes filled with love.

"Please don't fall in love with me," she begged him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I couldn't bear to loose you," she said with as sigh slowly walking back to him, letting him hold her, feeling his warmth all around her.

"But Alexa, you will not loose me," he whispered as he removed some of her dark locks from her ear.

"Just don't fall in love," she said, turning so that he could feel her salty tears against his chest wondering why she so badly didn't want him to do just that.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Alexandra found herself waking up next to the man, which name was Alesandro; she just lay there looking at him. He was just so perfect with his dark curly hair and fit body.

She had meet him at the party the night before and ended up at his place, they hadn't done anything else than talk all night about anything between heaven and earth and Alexa had never before had that much fun.

The young girl bent down and kissed his lips softly to wake him up. Alesandro looked at her with sleepy eyes and smile saying, "So it wasn't a dream, you really are here."

"Mhm," she said and smiled back as her hands gently caressed his chest.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Not at the moment no, just wanna stay here in bed with you," she said, letting her head fall to rest against him.

She wanted this moment to last for as long as possible as she was fully aware she could not keep him. She could not have any man at all no matter how badly she wanted it, because it seemed like the ones that had fallen in love with her…

She shivered lightly; she didn't want to think about it, at least not for now. But Alesandro noticed even this light shiver and pulled her closer. He sensed she was somewhat scared, but he didn't ask why, after all he had in a way only just met her. Still after the night before it felt like he had known her forever.

In fact he figured he had never met anyone like her before. He sighed a little, his hand gently caressing her skin making her again fell asleep feeling safer than she had ever felt before.

* * *

The next days the couple were inseparable and Alexandra had never before been this happy or been feeling so treasured or so loved. She just could stop smiling as he made her heart pound faster and faster every time she thought of him.

She even allowed herself to hope that the curse had been lifted as he was not yet dead which made he feel relived.

* * *

At least that was to that early morning a week later. Alexandra and Alesandro had fallen asleep early the night before as they had to get up early to catch their classes the next morning and neither liked to be late.

It was about six when their alarm rang and Alexandra reached to kiss her lover's lips, only he was not warm as he used to, but cold as ice, in fact he was no longer breathing.

Her lip trembled as her tears started to fall down on to her dead man. As more tears started to fall she howled out in agony over her loss, holding onto him still not wanting to let him go.

"Damn you Zeus why did you have to take him as well," she yelled out, head facing the sky before crashing down on the ground still crying knowing she had lost yet another one close to her. Why did this have to happen every time, what crime had she committed to deserve this?

Why oh why? The young girl didn't get it, not at all so she turned her head against the sky yelling, "What crime did I commit to deserve this, damn it Zeus answer me."

In the distance the skies turned black before turning blue again, but that was also all as no answer were replied as the girl continued crying.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Up in the Olympus Hera had heard the young girl's yells so she found her husband and asked, "One of your mistresses, dear."

"No, I swear I never been with her ever and she is way too young," he said.

"Are you sure, cause this is not the first time she has cursed at you like that," said Hera with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh so you keep track on everyone that curse at me now?" he asked rolling his blue eyes a little at her.

"Not all, that would in all honesty take too long, but there is something special about this girl, are you absolutely sure you got nothing to do with her or her parents?" she asked.

"Who are her parents?" he asked her trying to remember if she could possibly be one of his negligent children.

Hera sighed before dragging him with her down on earth where she showed them to him.

"No I do not know them my darling," he said honestly.

She could tell he was telling the truth and said, "Just odd that this girl get so unlucky."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Every man she falls for end up dead, not to mention how beautiful she is, almost as she is not human," she said thoughtfully.

"She's not yours then I take it?" he asked.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes.

"You said she was beautiful," he said honestly.

"Perhaps, but she is a brunette and my hair is red, besides I do not cheat," she said.

He nodded in an agreeing way and without thinking he said, "If I hadn't known better I'd say she belonged to Aphrodite or maybe Athena."

"Why would they in that case leave her on earth?" she asked.

"How should I know why women do as they do," he said shaking her head.

This comment didn't fall to well with his wife as she gave him a knock in the side making him go, "Hey."

"You asked for it, so are you gonna ask them about her?" she required.

"Yes, yes," he said with a sigh, thinking, Do I have choice, dragging her back up with him.

* * *

When they came back up Zeus at ones found Aphrodite and asked, "Do you have a minute."

"For you yes," she said with a smiled.

"Do you by any chance have a daughter down on earth?" he asked her straight forward.

"Why would you think that," she said, looking at him a bit surprised.

"Because there is a girl down there that is more than a human in many ways and she got good looks like you," he said with a sigh.

"Why thank you, but no," she said, blushing just a little.

"Are you sure of this," he said.

"I am yes," she said, but it was something that made him think she was not telling the truth.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?" she asked back with a very tired sigh.

"Because I am not like you," the answer sounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You go around and plant seeds and leave them without thinking about the consequences and Hera takes you back every time. My husband and my lover are aware of each other and have come to piece with that, but sixteen years back I ran into a man down on earth and it lead to Alexandra. I couldn't bring myself to tell me husband and my lover in fair of what it would make them do, I didn't want to loose it all due to a mistake so I left her down there with a couple I saw suitable to raise her. I did not however think that her gifts would cause her so much pain," she explained sadly.

"Awww, Dite I am sorry," said Zeus pulling her closely.

"Please don't tell them about her," she whispered.

"I won't, but you should probably talk to her," he said.

"I can't do that, nor do I have the power to remove the power that makes all she loves dies,"

she whispered sadly.

"Dite, she is your daughter and she deserves to know," he said.

"Don't you think I know that, don't you think I think of her every day that goes by, but Zeus I can't," she said sadly as she broke free from her embrace and started to walk away while he wondered if there was anything he could do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was a few months later and Alexandra's wounds were slowly starting to heal and she had now started to see another boy named Emilio.

He was a couple of years older than herself and worked as a barkeeper in the evenings so she didn't see him all that often which made the little time they had special.

They had been going out for about a month now and today were their anniversary so they had decided to meet at Alexandra's favorite restaurant, "The Minotaur."

* * *

Emilio of course was on time as usual and showed his girlfriend to the table where he put out the chair for her so she could sit down. The he sat down himself on the table smiling at her.

She smiled back as her hand slowly found his on top of the table as the waiter took their orders.

As the food arrived they were whispering sweet nothings to each other, hands gently caressing. Their hands slowly broke free from each other to eat as their feet played with each other instead.

Alexandra blushed shyly of something she said when suddenly everything went wrong. The young boy started to heave for air as he had gotten something in his throat. She at once called for help, but he was dead before anyone could reach him.

Alexa sat down next to her lifeless man silently crying as people started to gather around them asking questions, but she didn't answer instead she ran from there, it was simply too much to handle.

* * *

Faster and faster she ran to get away from it all, as fast as she possibly could as tears was running fast down her cheeks making it hard to see. She didn't stop until she was by the ocean where she sat down in the sand looking out. Her hands were around her knees and she was shivering due to her heavy crying.

"Can someone please give me some answers," she said looking up at the evening sky.

And just like that she heard a voice behind her say, "Yes I can my child."

Shocked by the voice the young girl turned to look at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her long, dark hair was falling down her back and she was wearing a long, dark dress. Her eyes were those of her own and filled with love and sorrow just as hers.

"Who, who are you?" she asked confuse.

"I'm Aphrodite the Goddess of beauty and love," the woman answered.

"You mean that you are really her?" she asked, looking at her with shocked eyes as she couldn't quite believe that.

"I am yes," she answered.

"So the Gods exist," she said a bit surprised.

"We do," she answered.

"How old are you?" she asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"To be honest I lost count decades ago, but I do know my birthday is the 7th of April," she answered.

"You mean all the Gods have birthdays," she said a bit surprised.

"We do yes," she said with a smile as she sat down in the sand.

Alexandra quickly joined her and said, "That's kinda nice I think. Do you celebrate them as well?"

"Yes we do, although that is sometimes hard," she said.

"Let me guess because you dunno if you are gonna celebrate with your husband or lover?" she said with a giggle.

"Something like that," she said with a half smile.

"But at least your men are alive," said Alexandra with sadness in her voice.

"That they are and I am so sorry yours are not," Aphrodite said.

"May I ask a question?" the young girl said.

"Yes you may," said the woman next to her.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you of course," she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You a Goddess came to see me a normal girl," Alexandra questioned.

"I had my reasons," said the Goddess with a sigh.

"Being?" she asked as she had a little trouble with the fact that a Goddess would come see her just like that.

"You were in trouble," said Aphrodite.

"And, must be more that me that is in trouble down at earth," she said.

"There is, but only you are my daughter," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

"Sorry what did you just say?" she said looking at her with even more shocked eyes than before.

"That you are my daughter," Aphrodite repeated.

Alexandra tried to make sense of these words as it wasn't something you would hear every day, yet it would make some sense as she looked more like the woman in front of her than her parents. With a puzzled look on her face she asked, "Is this really true."

"It is, I would have produced a birth certificate if Gods and Goddesses had that," she said.

"No, no, it's just… a little hard to believe that's all, and my parents?" she questioned, still a bit taken by it all.

"They are a couple I found most suitable at the time as they could not have children, but really wanted them so I know you would be loved and there was some resemblance," said Aphrodite.

"And my father?" she asked as she wanted to know who he was.

"He's dead," she answered without getting more into it.

"Why does everyone I love die, I mean you are the Goddess of love shouldn't that count for something?" she asked hoping her real mother would know.

"I honestly don't know and I really wish it wasn't so as I can see how it pains you," she said.

"Did you love my father?" she asked.

"I did or you would not have been born?" she answered.

"But he was taken from you or you could not have him?" she thought out loud.

"The latter then the first, at that point I was young or younger and I then as now had a husband and a lover I could not afford another and as I knew you may look like your father I could not take the chance of keeping you," she said.

"Poor Goddess of love not being able to keep her own," Alexandra whispered.

"It is not a big deal as I love the two others," Aphrodite said looking away.

"Perhaps, but I imagine that if you had kept your love or may father as it were I would perhaps kept mine," she concluded.

"Or you will not keep the man that is not truly the love of your heart," said Aphrodite.

"How will I know?" she asked.

"Listen to it when it speaks," she said as she slowly got up.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"You will," she promised, gently stroking her cheek.

"And if I ever would need to talk to you?" she asked.

"Turn your head against the sky and listen to your heart and I will answer," she said and with that she was gone.

Alexandra looked around wondering if it was all a dream or not, just in case she whispered, "Thank you for telling the truth mummy, I love you."

She stood silently listening and just then it was like she could hear her mother's voice say, "I love you too my little Goddess, with all my heart."

* * *

When Alexandra came home she sat down on her bed with a deep sigh not knowing what she should believe. She the daughter of Aphrodite, could that really be.

She always somehow knew that "her parents" wasn't her parents, but still this was a bit over the top.

If she had any friends she would probably tell them about it right this instant, but as she didn't she just sat there thinking.

A silent tear ran down her cheek as she wondered how much difference it would have that she was a half Goddess, surly she wouldn't be up at Mount Olympus with her mother and the others, that would be to risky, that was after all the reason why she was left behind in the first place.

While others had their parent's present she most likely would never have that. How could she? She wondered if she had been better off not knowing, it wouldn't change anything at all.

"Why did you have me?" she whispered as angry tears ran down her cheeks as she felt like the loneliest person on earth.

"Because I didn't have the heart to do otherwise," she heard her mother's voice from behind. The young girl turned with still teary eyes whispering, "Have you any idea how lonely I am?"

Her mother sat down next to her, slowly letting her little girl come close, hiding in her, whimpering sadly.

"I can imagine," she said as she gently stroked her.

"I don't wanna be lonely, if I hadn't been this beautiful maybe I would have a chance," she said.

Aphrodite didn't answer so the young girl said, "It made trouble for you too, at least if I shall believe the myths."

"It has yes, everything has its price even beauty," she answered truthfully.

"What are they like?" Alexandra asked.

"Who?" said Aphrodite.

"The other Gods," she said.

"They are as humans, but they have their own powers in a way," she said.

Alexandra nodded as she said, "Did you name me?"

"I did, I decided that if you were a boy it would be Alexander and a girl Alexandra after Alexander the great as I knew you would become something great," she said, kissing the top of her head.

"What's great about me, when all I love dies," she whispered, hiding deeper.

"To me you are the greatest thing I ever made," she whispered back.

"Really I am," there was a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Mhm," she said.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but can I please come live with you?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I dunno little Goddess," Aphrodite said.

"Please, I never really belonged here and you are after all my mother," she said.

Aphrodite knew she was speaking the truth and of all her children she was the only one truly looking like her, yet she knew that bringing her up with her would cause her to come in conflict with the other Gods so she was unsure on what to do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

"Mummy," Alexandra questioned as she hadn't answered her yes.

"I'm sorry my little Goddess, I want you there don't get me wrong, but I do have to talk to my husband first," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I understand, but can you please stay?" she asked with a tired yawn.

"I can," she answered knowing that would in fact get her in trouble with her husband, only right then she did not care as her daughter was more important. Slowly young Alexandra fell asleep for the first time in her mother's arms as Aphrodite gently stroked her wondering how she could ever have left her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Aphrodite didn't return to Mount Olympus until early the next morning and by then she looked everything else but beautiful.

Her otherwise beautiful dress was wrinkly and also a tad beautiful, her hair was messy and she had also gotten bags under her eyes.

"You been with Ares all night?" she heard her husband Hephaestus ask from behind as that wouldn't be that unusual.

"No I have not," she said with a sigh.

"New lover?" he asked a bit surprised as that was highly unlikely as she had somewhat issues with having more than the two men she already did and taking care of her children.

"No, but handsome I think we should talk," she said looking at him.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked rather concerned as he could sense by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"Please don't be mad as this happened ages ago," she started, not knowing what other way to go about it.

"What did?" he asked as he came closer.

"You remember sixteen years ago I was in a very bad place right?" she asked.

"Yes we weren't doing too god, the children were taking its tools on you and you were down on earth a lot, go on," he said.

"Well while I was down there I fell in love with this fisherman and we became intimate," she said.

Normally he would have gotten furious that his wife had cheated on him one more time, but as this seemed to be hard on her, he instead put his arm around her and said, "Go on."

"We fell in love and that resulted in me getting pregnant, I didn't know what to do as I were conflicted with my feelings so I placed her down on earth right after she was born and came up to you. I broke up with a father long before that so he never knew of her. He died at sea years later," she finished.

"So you have another daughter with another man," he said with a sigh.

"Yes, Hephaestus, I am really sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't and now she really needs me so I was wondering if it would be ok if Zeus agreed that I brought her here for a little while," she said.

"What is she like?" he asked.

"By looks very like me, but that causes her to be lonely as the boys want her and the girls are jealous of her. Not to mention that every man she falls for and falls for her dies," she said with a sigh.

"Other than that?" he asked.

"Curious by nature, and she cares for he parents, but she doesn't feel at home with them," she said.

"Natural as she is not one of them," he said thoughtfully.

"So what do you say?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

As he could not see, that wouldn't matter, but he could sense by her voice it was important to her so he said, "If Zeus agrees, I am OK with it, but do not expect me to care for her in any way."

"Thank you so much, you will not regret this," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him in a very thankful matter.

* * *

"Please Zeus," Aphrodite pleaded moments later as she found him talking with Hades and Poseidon taking turns in playing chess.

"Dite, you know I do not allow anyone but Gods here," he said with a sigh.

"But she's my daughter," she said.

"Still if I were to bring all my alignment children…" he started when Poseidon finished, "There wouldn't be any room for Gods here.

"She's only one, I mean you made my son a hero," she pointed out.

"Can't argue on that," said Hades.

"She may be one, but what if you slip up another time or a time after that?" he asked her.

"You know there won't be another time as I did have trouble that one time and you were the one that "forced" Anises on me," she said.

"That is very true, how is he theses days?" asked Hades.

"He's dead remember," she said rolling her eyes.

"Right, right, died in the battlefield," he said with a grin.

"Not the biggest loss, I did only do that cause of you stupid man," she snarled at Zeus.

"Calm down," said Zeus in a warning tone.

"It's just not fair, I mean you got eighty children as I recall that you don't even care about and

I got one daughter that I do care deeply about and she can not be with me cause I am a Goddess," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Meaning you shouldn't slip up in the first place," said Zeus.

"You are not the one to talk," she snarled at him.

"Be careful or I can make sure you are not a Goddess anymore," he said.

"Zeus, Aphrodite will you calm yourself," they suddenly heard Hera say as she appeared from out of nowhere.

"My lady," he said looking at her.

"So what are you two arguing about this time?" she asked still calm looking at the two.

"Dite, want to bring her daughter up here and I say that that is impossible," he said looking at her.

"Your reasoning?" the older woman asked looking at her.

"Being she's lonely and unhappy and she needs me as I am after all her mother," Aphrodite answered her queen.

"And your husband, what does he think of you bringing her up here?" she asked.

"He said it was OK as long as he didn't have to care for her," she said.

She nodded and turned to her husband saying, "Zeus a word, please."

He nodded and followed her as Aphrodite sighed and was about to leave when Poseidon said,

"If I were you I would wait."

"What for he has already made up his mind," she said frustrated.

"Of you bringing her up here?" she asked.

"He said it was OK as long as he didn't have to care for her," she said.

She nodded and turned to her husband saying, "Zeus a word, please."

He nodded and followed her as Aphrodite sighed and was about to leave when Poseidon said,

"If I were you I would wait."

"What for he has already made up his mind," she said frustrated.

"I wouldn't be so sure, check mate," said Hades.

"Again," said Poseidon a bit frustrated as the couple come back to join them.

Aphrodite looked at them and Zeus said, "You can bring her, but only on a trail basis and she better behave."

"Thank you so much, you will not regret it," she said and hugged him before taking off as Zeus sighed and said, "I hope not."

"You won't, just trust me," said Hera and gave her husband a peck on the cheek before asking, "Who won?"

"Hades," said Poseidon rolling his eyes.

"Mind if I play you?" she asked.

"No if you don't mind loosing," he said with a grin.

"We'll see," she said as she sat down opposite him and picked her color.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was the next day that Aphrodite brought Alexandra up with her. The young girl looked around with curious eyes. It was brighter than she would though. She could hardly believe that she was actually walking on the grounds of mount Olympus, the home of the Gods. In face she even had trouble believing it when her mother had come down to her the night before and told her she could come up with her. It was all very surreal.

"I can't believe I am actually here," she said looking at her mother.

"Well you are, but try not to make any trouble," she said with a sigh.

"I won't so where is he?" she asked curiously.

"Where is who?" said Aphrodite confused.

"Your husband of course," the young girl said with a smile, she was very anxious to meet him.

"Why do you want to meet him?" she asked wondering about this eager.

"Because he is my stepfather and I want to get to know him," she said.

Aphrodite nodded as she walked in the direction of their home wondering how he would react to her. She knew he wasn't all too happy about the matter, but knowing him she would assume he would be civil.

She slowly opened the door yelling, "Dearest, I am home."

They heard footsteps coming from the room next to them and a man appeared from the shadows. But as he kept himself partway hidden Alexandra walked closer to him to see why he might be hiding. To her knowledge she knew he might be deformed, but not this badly, yet she didn't really mind that as there was something else with him as well.

Something safe, something she never felt before.

He looked down a bit shy, aware of his ugly appearance expecting her to say something about it, haunt him, yet she didn't seem to back away, making her look up at her and gasp instead.

She looked so much like her mother that it was scary.

The young girl knowing why he gasped looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

"That is al right Miss, not your fault," he said and gave her a vague smile.

She nodded silently before remembering her manners and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so impolite, I'm Alexandra Kostas, but you can call me Alexa if you like."

"Hephaestus," he said and shook the hand she held out.

"It's a pleasure," she said and smiled at him.

"Likewise, so do you want me to show you around?" he asked polite.

"I'd love to," she said excitedly.

He nodded giving her a gesture that she should follow him which she also quickly did as Aphrodite looked after them with a little smile.

* * *

"So is it true?" asked Alexandra when she was alone with Hephaestus a couple of days later.

"What?" he replied looking at the young girl sitting with her feet underneath her on the floor reading a book.

"That Hera threw you out and that lead to you marrying mum," she replied looking up at him.

"It is yes," he answered.

"Why her, I mean were you in love with her?" she asked.

"I was yes, or rather I had fallen in love with her before and I knew there was no other way she would marry me," he said looking down.

"How can you know when you didn't try to find out, you in a way forced her to marry you," said Alexandra.

"If she did even like me then why would she cheat on Ares and have four children with him, and two other with separate earth men?" he asked.

"I actually don't know, but is she still with Ares?" asked the young girl.

"From time to time yes," he said.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but you two have been intimate right?" she asked.

"On occasion yes," he answered.

"But you two have no children right?" she asked, more to be on the safe side.

"No we do not, I wish we did and I assume as she got with others the fault is mine," he said with a heavy sigh.

"It can be many reasons, but you can still try right? Because as I got it you can not age so she can probably still carry," said Alexandra.

"That is true, but who would want a child with me, just look at me, I am a monster," he said sadly.

"I am sure that she doesn't think so or she would have left you by now," she said.

"She in a way already has, and she already got six beautiful children, why would she want more," he said.

"Because none of them is yours, just ask her about it," said Alexandra optimistic and winked at him before heading outside.

* * *

"How was your day?" Aphrodite asked her husband when she got back.

"It was OK, had an interesting conversation with Alexandra," he answered.¨

"Really, what about?" she asked getting the same curious face as her daughter.

"Children," he answered.

"What about them?" she wanted to know.

"How come we never got any?" he asked.

"I dunno really," she said a bit distant.

"It's because I am ugly and you don't really want to be with me isn't it?" he asked in a hurt way.

"Don't be silly dearest, of course I want to be with you," she said.

"Do you really, then why do you have four children with Ares, ten others and no one with me?" he asked.

"Because…because… I don't know," she answered frustrated.

"Say it," he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That you don't love me and you don't want to stay with me," he said.

"Hephaestus, don't do this," she whispered as she felt tears welling up inside her.

"But it is true, we both know it is, so say it," he demanded.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she said, her voice quivering.

"Because what?" he said.

"Because I can't. So do not ask me to," she managed to get out before running off in tears.

* * *

Alexandra who had heard the conversation went after her mother and knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Go away," she heard from inside.

She opened the door just a little and said, "It is me, are you OK?"

"Fine, just leave me," she answered.

Alexandra doubted and said, "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Why else would I stay with him for this long," she said with a sigh.

"Then why do you have thirteen children with other men?" she asked.

"I didn't at first which was why I went to Ares, they were not all planned, but I love them just the same. That warrior was Zeus way of punishing me for Ares and as for the others I was unlucky I suppose, but when I meet your father I was in bad place with both of them and my children. One of the main problems was that my husband and I at that point didn't have a child together and he knew about the four I had with Ares. Either way I got you, but I couldn't bring you up and I didn't dare to tell either," she said.

"But why didn't you have one with him later?" she wanted to know.

"I don't really know," she said looking away.

"You are afraid," said Alexandra.

"Why should I be afraid?" she asked.

"Because you are afraid that if you do have a child with him he or she will be ugly as him," Alexandra concluded.

"Maybe I was at some point, but no anymore," Aphrodite admitted.

"I think you still are, afraid that what child you will make with him will be ugly, not beautiful as you and that scares you to death," said Alexandra.

"Why would that scare me?" she asked looking right at her.

"Because you are the goddess of beauty and love, having a child that was not wouldn't come

off good, but don't you see it wouldn't matter," said Alexandra.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because the child you would make with him would be made out of love and no matter how other would see it to you two it would always become beautiful," she said with a smile.

Aphrodite thought about this for a second before smiling back saying, "I don't find him ugly, in fact I don't think I ever did."

With this words she got up and slowly headed towards the door, but before she left she turned towards her and said, "Thank you little Goddess."

* * *

Aphrodite found Hephaestus down at his work place working on a sword. He was as usual completely absorbed by his work as his hammer hit the steel, every blow making it more perfect as pearls of sweat fell down his forehead.

The beautiful brunette just stood there in the doorway watching him, not interrupting as many times before. She liked doing that for many reasons, she always had. It made her have a certain feeling of inner peace.

She waited until he was done with the sword before saying, "Dearest."

"My beautiful, what brings you here?" he said a bit surprised as it had been a while since she had been down at the smith.

"I just wanted to see you," she said with a tiny smile.

"Listen Aphrodite I shouldn't have said what I said earlier," he said with a sigh.

"No you shouldn't have as it really hurt my feelings," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I really am sorry for it," he said putting the hammer aside looking down.

"I know dearest, I know, just don't say anything like that again," she said.

"I won't, I promise, it's just sometimes I am afraid that I will loose you to him or someone else," he said.

"You won't that I can assure you, the reason that I am now going over to him is mainly to see our children as we do not do… that anymore," she said with a sigh.

"Really why?" he asked her.

"Because it doesn't feel right to do it with anyone else but you," she said, now she was the one looking down.

This made him smile happily saying, "You really mean that don't you."

"Of course I do, you are after all my husband and I really do love you, you know," she said looking at him again.

"I know," he said before reaching up to kiss her forehead.

"I have been thinking," she said.

"Oh really have you now about what?" he asked her.

"I think we should make a child of our own," she answered.

"Really, but what if he or she turns out ugly as me," he said with a heavy sigh.

"If we get a boy I want him to be as handsome as his father as to me you are the handsomest man that is," she said and bent down a little to kiss him.

Have you an idea how much I love you, he though as he quickly deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

* * *

Alexandra was watching Phobos, Ares and Eros practicing some sword fighting later the same day. They didn't seem to mind all too much that she was present even if she was a girl and they weren't wearing all too much clothes.

Phobos seemed to be winning and Eros called it quit as the three walked over to her and she said, "So who is fighting now?"

"Ares against Phobos," said Eros rolling his eyes a little.

"Mind if I try?" she asked looking with excited eyes at the swords.

"You really wanna try fencing?" Eros asked a bit surprised.

"I do as it looks like fun," she said looking at the three of them with hopeful eyes.

"I dunno, it is a bit dangerous, you really could get injured," said Phobos, looking over at the young girl.

"I'm sure I will be just fine, please," she said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Ares handing her his sword and helmet.

Alexandra tied up her dress a little so it wouldn't get in the way before putting on the helmet with a little giggle while the three men shook their head.

* * *

The young girl was having a bit of trouble with the weight of the sword at first, but when she had learned how to control she started to fight Foibos.

She of course didn't manage to pare his blow the first time as it came to sudden and ended up toppling backwards making the guys laugh. But she quickly got up and pared another blow from him before striking back so hard that it made him jump back a little.

They both seemed to be as good fighters making watching them quite interesting for the other two that now was so into the game that they didn't noticed the other two that were coming up behind them and started to watch as well.

It was no other than Athena and Hera as they liked watching when the men were fighting each other ever now and again. Only coming closer they saw to their amazement that one of the fighters was a girl.

Athena was a little surprised by this as the only Goddess that fought the Gods if ever was her.

Not only that, but she was really good, almost too good in her eyes.

Not to mention how beautiful she was and if it was one thing Athena hated it was competition.

"Who is she?" she asked Hera glaring at the girl.

"Aphrodite's daughter," her queen answered.

"With who?" asked Athena.

"An earth man, she is fifteen," Hera answered.

"She's only a Demy God, then what is she doing here?" Athena asked shocked.

"Staying with her mother for the time being," said Hera.

"I should…I should…" Athena snarled.

"No you shall not," Hera said calmly.

"How can you be OK with this?" she asked.

"I want to know how it develops," said Hera as Foibos won the fight and the two of them came over, both bowing for Hera along with the other two.

"You're Athena," said Alexandra looking at the warrior Goddess.

"And you are?" she asked annoyed.

"Alexandra," she said and smiled shyly at her.

"Let me guess after Alexander the great," said Athena and rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Alexandra answered.

"Then your mother had some sense after all," she said with a sigh.

Alexandra didn't replay at first, but then she said, "I better find her, it was nice meeting you."

Athena just nodded as she looked at Hera wondering what her plan for the young girl was.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

As the weeks slowly passed in the Olympus the Gods slowly got used to have young Alexandra around and it didn't seem that they minded her all too much. All but Athena that was as the warrior Goddess hated her deeply.

Alexandra that noticed that just made sure to stay clear of her as much as possible. Instead she found good friends in Phobos, Ares, Eros, Hebe and some of the others, but it was the previous four she was most together with.

She however got best along with the dark and mysterious Phobos; to the others they even seemed more like a couple than brother and sister like they actually were. The two were spotted everywhere whether they were having an interesting, heated discussion or an intensive sword fight.

* * *

This of course was something that worried Aphrodite quite a lot so she decided to have a talk with Alexandra about it. She found the young girl with Hephaestus and said, "Handsome, can you give us a moment?"

"Of course my beautiful," he said and gave her a light peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

"So I take it you like it here?" her mother questioned.

"I do, I'm having so much fun and it feels so right being here," she answered.

Aphrodite nodded and said, "I can't help but noticing that you are close with Phobos."

"He's a great guy, he's like the brother I never had," she said with a smile

"As long as that is all he is," said her mother.

"You are not implying that…?" she questioned.

"I am yes as to me and all the others it seems like you are quite involved," Aphrodite said.

"Well then they are wrong as I got my eyes on someone else," she spat out.

"And who might that be?" Aphrodite asked.

"I rather not say," said the young girl shyly.

"Please do," Aphrodite said in a softer tone.

"Apollo cause he makes so beautiful music and he's good with words," she answered.

"I see," said Aphrodite.

"Do you think I have a shoot with him?" asked the young girl with hopeful eyes.

"It's not impossible, but isn't he a bit too old for you?" asked Aphrodite.

"No, perfect, but I gotto go as I'm meeting Eros, he's gonna teach me bout love," she said heading out.

"Did she just say he was gonna teach her about love?" she heard her husband from the door.

"You did," said Aphrodite with a smile.

"And here I thought you were the Goddess of it," he said and smiled at her.

She nodded silently smiling back at him asking, "You don't have to work today?"

"No, so I was thinking that I would spend some time with you," he said.

"Oh did you now," she said slowly letting her arms wrap around him.

"I did," he said letting his lips find hers as he pulled her closer.

* * *

In the mean time Eros was showing Alexandra the different forms of love that he once had learned by his mother. The young girl smiled by every new sight and listened to what he had to say.

"So what about you then, ever been in love?" he asked her.

"Yes and I am right now, but the ones I fall for and that fall for me always dies," she said.

"So you never been able to keep a man?" he asked.

"No never or at least not someone I love," she answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"It is what it is which is why I can't tell my new crush I really like him," she said, she didn't want to kill Apollo, mostly because he was a good.

"May I ask who it is?" he asked.

"You may and it is Apollo," she whispered as little tears started to fall from her eyes.

He slowly took her into his arms and held her closely thinking, 'Love shouldn't hurt. It should bring happiness instead.'

* * *

"She likes me, are you sure?" Apollo excitedly asked Eros later the same day.

"She really does, in fact so much it hurts," Eros confirmed.

"I can't believe she likes me, I mean I'm not even that young anymore and there are others that look more trained than me," he said.

"I don't think that matters to her for some reason, so what do you think of her?" asked Eros curiously.

"I think she's the cutest, sweetest and most beautiful creature that is, do you think she would want to marry me?" he asked.

"Wow slow down," said Eros shocked.

"That means she probably would like a ring of some sort, yes I should probably get that," he said with a sigh.

"Dude, will you slow down you haven't even asked her for a date and now you want to ask her for her hand," said Eros.

"Oh yeah, I should probably ask Aphrodite first shouldn't I, talk to you later," he said and sat off as he heard Ares ask, "What's going on?"

"Apollo is apparently gonna ask for Alexandra's hand as I told him she loved him, but if he does he will probably end up as the rest," he answered with a sigh.

"No, he won't," said Ares with a smile

"What do you mean?" asked Eros.

"We are God's remember we can not die," said Ares.

"Oh my you are right, so this might be the one love she can keep," said Eros with a huge smile.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

That night Apollo found the young girl and told her exactly what he felt making her almost jump on him of pure joy. He lifted her up and twirled her around before he held her in his arms not wanting to ever let her go.

He wanted her forever and ever, to have her as mother for his children and his wife and she wanted him for just the same reasons. It made all old fear fade away and seem unimportant.

As their love slowly grew stronger she knew that she would in fact keep him forever as he could not die, but now her fear became different as she was still a mortal.

That however did not last for long as Zeus decided to make her Goddess of Forgiveness and reuniting as she had managed to get her mother and stepfather together again in a way.

And it was also because Hephaestus forgave his wife for the affair that lead to Alexandra.

The couple later also got two children that they named Dianthe and Dinos. They were so overjoyed by this as they were what they had always wanted.

Alexandra and Apollo also in time got a child, a little baby girl they ended up calling Angela as in her parents eyes she was like a little angel and they both loved her to bits.

In time Alexandra forgot that she had ever lived on earth as the Olympus proved to be the home the young girl had always been missing, it was where she belonged, maybe that was also why Zeus choose to make her a Goddess.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
